Recreational vehicles such as trailers and motor homes are typically provided with corner jacks which allow the operator to level the floor of the vehicle on various non-level ground conditions. The corner jacks may be manually or hydraulically operated. Typically there are three jacks for a smaller towed vehicle and four for a larger towed vehicle and for a motor home. It is usually deemed necessary to level the RV in order for onboard water systems and refrigeration devices to operate correctly.
It is known to place a level indicating device such as a “bubble level” in the RV, on the floor or on a table top and to derive information from the device as to the particular orientation of the RV. Similarly, level indicators can be mounted on the side and rear surfaces of the RV where they can be viewed by the operator in the course of manipulating the jacks to level the RV. Both of these approaches require the operator to move back and forth between the jacks and the level indicator(s) as the leveling process moves forward.